A Little Help
by Mustang's Darling
Summary: One shot Why can't Roy finish his work in the daytime? Riza stays behind in the office to make sure it's finished.


Hello everyone! This is my first little story about Roy and Riza. It has the same format as almost all of the other stories I have read, but it's a good start off! Enjoy!

I don't own any of the FMA characters!

* * *

A Little Help

There was a scratching noise coming from the door of the main office as Roy Mustang yawned and scratched his head. It was well after midnight and Lt. Riza Hawkeye had stayed with him to keep him working. "What is it boy?" questioned Roy as he looked over at the door. Black Hayate, Riza's beloved canine, was sitting at the door, scratching at it with his right front paw. Roy sighed. _Why do I always have to take him out? Where is Riza anyway? _Roy got up and looked around. He sighed again. Black Hayate started to whine. "Ok boy. Hold on will ya." Roy grabbed his black overcoat and Hayate's leash. He kneeled down by the dog and hooked the leash onto Hayate's collar. "Let's go boy." Hayate wildly wagged his tail as they walked out of the office.

As they approached the front door to the building, Roy saw Riza sitting on a bench outside. _Why the hell is she sitting outside in the middle of the night? _He thought to himself. He walked outside and took the leash off of Hayate's collar, which he immediately ran over to his favorite spot in the garden. Roy walked over to Riza, who immediately looked up at him and was about to question why he was out here. "I'm just taking your fur ball outside before he went in my office. What are you doing here?" "I was just getting fresh air. Your office is very stuffy." She said, scratching her arm. Roy sat down and watched Hayate, who was now chasing after fireflies. He sighed. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" "Until you finish your work, sir." "But I'm almost," "I don't care. I know you won't finish it in the morning because right after work, you always go and get drunk which means a major hangover in the morning, considering how much you drink," Said Riza. Roy fell silent. He knew if he tried arguing any further, he'd get shot at.

Riza got up. "I'll see how far you have gotten. Make sure you bring Hayate in when he's finished." As she walked inside, Roy followed her figure with a soft gaze. The door closed loudly and he snapped out of it. _Quit Roy she's out of your league. She's one of your subordinates anyway. You'd be in major trouble if you started something. _As Roy sat there, arguing with himself, Hayate tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at the dog and smiled. "Ok boy, let's go inside." He hooked Hayate onto his leash and stepped inside.

He walked up to his office to find Riza shuffling through his completed papers. He smiled to himself. _Look at her, taking care of me in the middle of the night. Hopefully she'll invite me to her apartment or something…..What the hell am I talking about! _"Sir, I've separated the paperwork that you have completed from those you haven't. I believe you were right about the amount of work you have completed, but from what I see, you can complete this little stack as well." He smirked. _Yep, that's my Riza._

He unhooked Hayate's leash from his collar and took off his coat. He walked over and sat down. _Better start working like hell or she'll kill me. _He picked up his pen and wrote hastily. Riza sat at her desk, picking up her book she was reading and glanced at him through the corner of her eye to make sure he was working. About a half and hour later, he was finished. He sat back and sighed. _Finally…..now for that invitation…God shut up Roy! _He looked at Riza, who looked back at him. "Are you finished sir?" He nodded. "Very good, sir. We can leave now." Roy sits back in his chair and the phone rings. _Who would be calling at this hour?_ He thinks to himself. He answers the phone. "Oh hello Furher Bradley. Yes, of course I have it finished. No, sir, of course not. Yes, thank you." "What did he want?" "He wanted to know if I had all of my paperwork finished and he said for me to meet him tomorrow for lunch." Riza nods. "Well, sir, you should get some sleep." Roy stares at her for a while. She looks nervous. "Sir? Is there something wrong?" He smiles. "Looks like I'm going up to the top. You coming with me?" Riza blushes and smiles at him. "Sir, you have asked me that question over and over and my answer always stays the same." Roy nods. "Would you care for a late night drink in the café down the street Lieutenant?" She nods. Roy gets up and puts on his coat while Riza gets Hayate ready. "And maybe later," her eyes soften, "we can go to my place because it looks like it might rain soon." Roy smirked. "Yes, I'd like that."


End file.
